Golden Flames
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Everything's the same as it's always been, except for one very significant thing- Chester and Bunnicula are each other's twin flame. It's nothing either one expects in the slightest. (Bunnester. Twin flames AU.)
1. Research

Nothing too out of the ordinary today.

It was nice actually having some peace and quiet for once. No supernatural shenanigans, no Bunnicula, nothing that would cause the day to go wrong for him. It was relaxing really.

The siamese cat figured he was asleep at this current moment, as he didn't recall seeing him at all anytime today. It was perfect for him. He was able to read his books in silence.

It had been a few weeks since Bunnicula came into everyone's lives. To say the least, Chester wasn't really fond of the vampire rabbit.

Ever since those few weeks ago, all sorts of supernatural things started to happen. Ghosts, monsters, and whatever else began appearing in the house. Harold didn't mind it one bit, but it terrified Chester.

All he wanted was a peaceful life where everyday wasn't like a horror movie. He didn't like things that were supernatural or magic. In fact, he hated them both. He preferred when sicience could explain things.

Though, despite the fact that he didn't like him, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him. It was like two magnets yearning to be close to each other. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it at all.

It was possible that part of him was actually curious about Bunnicula. If that was the case, only a small part of him would be. The rest of him didn't want anything to do with him _at all_.

He wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Alas, it might not be possible for him to do so. No matter what happens, Bunnicula would stay with them even if he wanted him gone. It was like he was meant to be there in all of their lives whether anyone liked it or not.

If he could, he would straight up- Wait a minute.

He heard a sound, making him lower his book away from his face slightly. He looked over to the door frame that was almost right behind him. Slowly, he put a bookmark into the book he was reading and set the novel down onto the coffee table.

Chester got up, walked over to the door frame, and peeked down the hallway. There wasn't anything around like he thought there was. It felt too absent of anything for there to be something lying around.

Maybe the noise that he heard was only in his mind. If it was, then he hated that. It made him worry over absolutely nothing.

As he gave a silent sigh of relief, he turned around so he could get back to reading his book. It seemed like it was getting to a good moment, too.

He walked back to the couch and picked up the book he was reading before. Before he could open it, a drop of green goo dripped down onto the book.

Chester's face turned white and his breath got heavier. He was afraid to look up, but he did it anyways. Seeing there was a slime creature up on the ceiling, he screamed and hid behind the couch.

His head poked out from behind the couch. He heard some laughter, causing him to look in the direction the laughter came from. Chester's ears went back as he became angry.

Of course, it was the vegetarian vampire himself. He was up in the air with his bat-like wings, clearly enjoying himself seeing Chester freak out over something like a supernatural slime creature. It wasn't something he intended to do, but it was a bonus for him.

"You!" Chester pointed at Bunnicula. "You can't go a day without scaring anybody with your supernatural crap, can you?"

Bunnicula was laughing too much to answer. Even if he could, it'd all be gibberish, so Chester wouldn't be able to understand unless Harold was there to translate it for him. Chester was getting fed up with it all.

He got out from behind the couch, leaving the book there, and went towards him. The cat grabbed him and pulled him closer. Their noses were almost touching from how close both of their faces were.

Bunnicula stopped laughing when he pulled him very close. He didn't expect him to do that, apparently he _was_ having enough of it. To show it for sure, Chester even growled audibly, albeit quietly. The growl was quiet enough where it could go unnoticed, but loud enough for one to hear if they paid close attention.

"Tell your friend to leave. _Now_." Chester demanded.

He was about to let go of the rabbit, but he couldn't help but notice something in his eyes. It left him confused and made him focus on what he was seeing. What he saw was quite unusual, it was nothing like he had known before.

It was the very first time he saw such a thing.

His reflection in his bright red eyes was different than it usually was. Unlike how it would be if you looked in a mirror, it was... Glowing? A sort of glow that one would expect if they saw a spirit in front of them. It was a blue tinted, glowing version of his reflection.

It took Chester a bit to process what he was seeing in his brain. Once it registered it was that he was seeing, he immediately let go of him and ran upstairs out of fear. He swore that Bunnicula was messing with him once again.

Bunnicula was left there confused. He wasn't sure what to make of what he saw in the cat's eyes. His reflection in Chester's eyes had a yellow tinted glow to them, unlike Chester's, which had a blue glow.

There were many things that he had experienced in his lifetime, but this wasn't one of them.

He gradually went down to the ground. The second his feet touched the floor, his ear wings turned back into normal looking rabbit ears.

It left him feeling confused. It was something he needed to research himself, as he didn't have knowledge on it himself.

In the meantime, Chester grabbed all the books he could find about the supernatural and dragged them under Mina's bed. He turned a flashlight on and began flipping through the pages.

He wanted to know what kind of trick Bunnicula was pulling on him. As he went on and on, searching through the pages, he couldn't find any information about it.

Chester closed the book and grabbed another. He spent minutes looking in that one, but there wasn't anything he could find about it either. He went to the other books. Same result, nothing about reflections glowing in anyone's eyes.

It confused him a lot. He wanted to know what it was then, if it wasn't anything supernatural. He didn't know where to start looking if it wasn't in the books.

He didn't want to get out from under the bed, though. Chester was too frightened after seeing that in his eyes. Somehow, the way of how the reflection looked wasn't the only thing that scared him. He couldn't figure out on what other ways that it could've scared him.

Now that he thought about it, he felt a sense of familiarity in Bunnicula's eyes. It was if he had known him his whole life, or even longer, as impossible as that sounded.

It wasn't possible, he only knew him for a few weeks. How he got that out from looking into his eyes was beyond him.

Chester shook it off as it was probably nothing.

"Oh hi, Chester! What are you doing here under the bed?" Harold asked.

This made Chester jump, as he didn't expect Harold to show up.

"I'm _hiding_ under here because of Bunnicula!" Chester told him. "I've had _enough_ of the supernatural stuff he does! That eye reflection was the last-"

"Eye reflection?" Harold interrupted with curiosity, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"I looked in his eyes and he was pulling some sort of trick where my reflection was blue and glowing!" Chester said, getting annoyed at this point.

Harold put his paw up to his face as he gasped. "That wasn't anything supernatural, Chester, he's your twin flame!"

"A what now?"

"Your twin flame!" Harold repeated enthusiastically. "You don't know what a twin flame is?"

"No, and I don't care to know about twin flames or soulmates or whatever you want to call it." Chester took the bed sheets and put it down. "Besides, they're not scientifically true, they're things that people make up to give people hope when finding that 'perfect' someone."

"No they're not, Chester, it's true!" Harold said. "How else would you explain what you saw? And twin flames and soulmates are different, they're not the same."

"If it's not supernatural, then there's gotta be a scientific explanation." Chester said.

Harold frowned. "Look it up if you don't believe me."

"I'm not getting out from under the bed. Anything supernatural could be there- Harold, what are you doing?"

Harold gently grabbed the back of Chester's neck with his mouth. He then proceeded to drag him out from underneath the bed. Chester fought with him to stay under, although he didn't succeed in fighting back.

The dog put Chester in the computer chair. Harold went to the side of the chair, wagging his tail with enthusiasm. Chester rolled his eyes as he pulled Google up. He might as well prove the stupid dog wrong.

He typed in 'glow in the reflection of other people's eyes' in the search bar. The results were all pointing to twin flames. Well, most of them anyways, some of the results were people asking about it. He clicked one of the sites, looked for the section he wanted to know about, and began reading.

Paragraph after paragraph, he was beginning to believe that maybe it _was_ relating to twin flames. His feeling of being skeptical was still there, though. There was no way Bunnicula, of all people, could be his twin flame nor could it be an actual thing.

After reading it all, he closed the browser. He decided to do some more research on 'twin flames' later, even if he didn't fully believe in such a thing. Any logical sounding answer would be better than unbelievable ones, or no answers at all.

But for now, he'd deny anything about it. He wanted to know more before he could come to a conclusion.

He looked at Harold, who was staring at him with hope and glee. He crossed his arms as he looked at him with what seemed like annoyance and disbelief. Chester wasn't really annoyed, but sometimes his face liked to show emotions he wasn't really feeling.

"I still don't believe in it." Chester said, turning the computer off.

He got out of the chair, grabbed a book, and went under the bed once again. Harold followed him, but he was stopped by Chester.

"If you don't mind, I'll be wanting some alone time hiding under here reading my books." He said, already opening a book and beginning to read it.

"You can't stay under there forever! You have to eat and use the litter box and everything!" Harold protested.

"Watch me." Chester said without looking away from the book.

Figuring that he wouldn't be able to get him out anytime soon, Harold left him be. The minute he left the room, Chester peeked from underneath the bed and looked at the computer.

There was more that he needed to know about twin flames. The eyes were definitely a way of knowing if two people were twin flames. It made him become very curious about it, one he could describe as a morbid curiosity, if Bunnicula really was his other flame, which he hoped he wasn't.

He only wanted to know what the hell all of this was.

* * *

Bunnicula was going through everything he could find.

He was on the last book he found. He was doing everything he could to find out about what he saw in Chester's eyes. He went through way more books than he'd like to admit, it was hard to find information about it in said books.

Books were all over the floor around and under him. All of them were pushed aside after he was done skimming through them. He was going to eventually pick them up and put them away, of course, but he was too busy to do that right now.

A sigh came out of him as he finally found what he was looking for. It took him skimming through almost the whole book to find it. Carefully, he read all of the pages on it. He read each page twice in case he missed anything.

When he was done rereading the pages, he closed the book. It took him a bit to run everything through his head and process it all.

He didn't think that his twin flame would be Chester.

He always did have a fondness towards him, but then again he liked just about everybody. If not all, then he liked at least half of all the people he had met before.

Bunnicula looked around. He had to make sure it was at a place where no one would find it and take it while it'd be easy to remember where it was. He found a spot and he put the book there.

He then flew back to the other books and put them all away where he found them. He landed onto the ground; that should be all of the books. A growl came from his stomach. Seemed like it was time for some carrots.

He ran out of the basement and went into the kitchen. He looked outside, apparently night had fallen recently. Presumably it had been thirty minutes to an hour from now since it had turned dark.

He didn't think he took that long at all. In fact, it only felt like twenty minutes at best. It felt like time went by way too quick, though it seemed so whenever anybody did something.

Bunnicula looked over to the fridge. He could see that Harold and Chester were by it. The siamese cat noticed him, causing him to grab his food bowl and move away from his sight. He didn't seem to be in the mood to deal with any shit Bunnicula might pull off.

The vampire didn't think of it as much, though, he was used to it by now that he didn't want anything to do with the supernatural. Of course, he always tried to stop it all whenever it got too out of hand.

Bunnic decided not to bother him for now. He opened the fridge and grabbed out a big, juicy carrot.

He bit into the carrot.

* * *

A/N: Now, I'm not really one for AUs, but the thought of this one had me interested.

I always thought soulmates, and recently twin flames, were very interesting. I had to do a good amount of research to actually make this one since I didn't know much about twin flames at all until days ago. With the research I did, I decided to use some of it for how one would know if someone was their twin flame as I wanted to do something different from the soulmate AUs you would find.

Of course, there were some things that had to be thrown out the window for one or the other since it might not have worked, i.e. it'll take several lifetimes for both twin flames to meet each other but since I wasn't sure how that would fit for Bunnicula, I decided to make it one-sided where only Chester reincarnated several times unlike Bunnic.

Actually, in fact, knowing what twin flames were made me _want_ to create an AU for a ship. For an hour I couldn't decide whether to make it for Bunnester or for Fiverweed, since I wanted to keep an AU for one ship. Y'all already know the rest.

Though I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, there's gonna be more of this once I can think of it. It's going to be a slow burn type of deal, so them falling in love be happening gradually. So, it's not going to happen immediately, it'll take several chapters for the romance to happen.


	2. One of Many

An orange tabby ran across the streets.

He dodged whatever was thrown at him left and right. He looked back; they were still chasing him. He made sure to hold the fish he had in his mouth as tightly as possible so he wouldn't lose it.

His name was Matthew. He stole the biggest fish he could. He didn't like having to steal, but he had to. He needed food and so did his family. They were out on the streets, poor and lonely.

If he didn't have to go out to get them all food, he wouldn't, but since he was the oldest, he had to. The eldest cat in the family had to go get everything for the younger ones. At least, the healthiest eldest had to.

Their dad wasn't in the best condition at this very moment, so it was up to Mat to take care of the kittens as of right now.

He made a sharp turn to the right and another right into an alleyway. He ran behind something so they wouldn't see him in the ally. Mat stayed hidden until they were completely gone.

In the meantime, he caught his breath. That was the fastest and longest he had ever ran, so he needed a little break. After he caught his breath, he slowly walked up to the large crate and looked inside.

Everyone was asleep, aside from the youngest one. She could never take a nap, she was always hyperactive compared to everyone else. Despite her being hyper, she was well behaved.

She was lying down, constantly moving her head around. It didn't seem like there was much for her to do right now apparently. She turned around, seemingly noticing him from the corner of her eyes.

She stood up, feeling joy that he was back. She ran over to him and looked up to him.

"Matty, you're back!" She said excitedly.

Mat immediately put his paw onto her mouth as he put the fish down.

"Emily, you're going to wake everyone up." He hushed.

Mat removed his paw. Emily's ears went back, forgetting everyone else was asleep.

"Sorry." She said much more quietly.

They turned their heads over to their father, as they heard him cough. He weakly moved his body enough for him to see them. Groans came from him as he turned. For him, it was difficult to move without feeling any sort of pain.

He coughed once more. "Did you... Did you get some food?" He spoke hoarsely.

Seeing him feel so weak destroyed Mat's heart. It was possible that he's be the only one taking care of them soon. He didn't set his hopes aside, though, as that might not happen. He hoped it wouldn't happen anyways. Their dad would've been gone too soon if it did.

"Yes, father." Mat showed him the fish he had stolen.

He smiled, though a cough soon followed.

At this point, he might need to try and find someone to help him. He had been sick for nearly a week now, and it wasn't good.

He turned his attention to all of the other kittens. They were waking up now. It was about time for them to eat, as they could be hungry now. Mat hoped that the fish was big enough to feed all six of them, including himself.

He didn't wake them up as he wasn't sure when they went to sleep. He was gone for quite a bit. For all he knew, they could've went to sleep when he left or right before he came back.

Their dad moved enough where he could eat, but very slowly. They all began eating the fish inside of the large crate.

Everyone finished eating sooner than Mat, who took his time eating. He didn't feel like there was any rush to eating it. Emily stayed next to him.

They were very close, as much as he didn't think they would be. She was always getting into trouble going here, there, and everywhere. Despite of that, he loved it when she was close to him even if he didn't like to admit it.

He always kept an eye out for her so she didn't get hurt. Although it was unlikely, he couldn't help but feel paranoid that anybody living in the crate could get hurt.

She moved from one side to another, jumping around. Emily couldn't stay in one spot even if she wanted to.

After he was done eating, he looked outside into the streets. Horses were galloping across the streets and people were walking around, mostly rich people from the look of it. He felt like there was more out there for all of them. They could live a better life if one of them did something.

Maybe Matthew _could_ do something. Though, he might not be able to knowing himself. Who knew, though, as he wasn't one to know of the future. Anything could happen, anything at all.

The kittens, besides Emily, were playing with one another. There wasn't much they could do but have fun playing with each other.

Their dad noticed how Mat was looking off into the street. He coughed once again.

"Go ahead." He said dryly.

Mat looked at him. "What?"

"Go ahead, Matthew lad." He repeated as he coughed. "You can go out there fer awhile. I ain't stopping you."

"But I mustn't. I have to stay here with you, Emily, Lucy, Katie, and Jake." Mat protested.

As much as he wanted to, he felt like he couldn't. They were too important for him to leave them by themselves for more than to get food. Anything else and he felt paranoid that something bad would happen to them.

More than he usually would getting them food, anyways.

They all felt he was being paranoid for nothing, most of the time he was, but they didn't say anything about it. They only reassured him that it'll be alright. Nothing bad would happen like he thought would.

It didn't make him feel less paranoid, but it was nice seeing that they were trying to reassure him.

"We'll be fine, Mat." He wheezed. "You go ahead."

Mat raised his paw to start moving, but he was hesitant. He couldn't leave them by themselves, but he had to do something for them. He looked over back onto the streets.

He then felt something up against him. He looked to see what it was. Emily was rubbing up against him. He swore he could feel the purr on his body.

"Good luck, Matty!" She purred.

He took a deep breath. He'd go out for all of them, and for her. He turned his head back to the outside world.

"Thank you, Emily." He said before he walked off.

Mat began speed walking. It was time to find someone to help them whether it'd be a new home, which would be nice, or just to help their father. Anything would be good. The only question he had, though, would he be able to find any?

The answer he looked for would come to him in time. All he had to do was wait and see.

It was starting to get dark and foggy. Despite the fact he hated the fog covering the city around him, he stayed calm. There were plenty of things that could hurt him and make him feel afraid. Mat didn't feel the need to show his fear, as panicking could kill him at any point in time.

He did feel scared that something might hurt him and everyone he cared about, but he still stayed calm. He stayed on the sidewalk.

The fog wasn't too bad at this current moment. It was pretty thin compared to how it usually was.

Mat stopped as he heard a sound to his left. It sounded like something hit the walls of a building and then to the floor. He took it as he should walk the other way. Mat walked to the right instead of daring to go to the left.

A dog was kicked into the wall in front of Mat.

He looked back and then ran forward. He wasn't about to deal with the other animals. It wasn't his fight, so he ran out of there as fast as he could.

He wasn't fast enough, as he got tackled down. He began breathing heavily.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty?" One of them said in a deep, growling voice.

"Not getting into fights that aren't mine." Mat said, keeping calm.

He turned Mat around, revealing that the animal that tackled him down was a weasel. He expected a dog or a large cat. It didn't make him less of a threat, though.

"Well, you're now part of it." He raised his claws to scratch him.

Before he could, Matthew kicked him in the stomach and threw him right off. He then ran away before the others could come. He looked back and a couple of cats and dogs went to his aid.

When he was sure he was out of their sight, he caught his breath. He was panting heavily. He looked back in case if someone ran after him. Nobody did, luckily, so he was free for now.

That sort of thing happened every so often, this being one of his encounters. If it had gotten worse, he would've gotten into a horrible fight. That was something he didn't want.

He then looked ahead and saw Emily standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Emily." He said, starting to walk.

He then stopped and looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face and her tail wagged left and right.

"Emily, what are you doing here?!" Mat said in concern. "Are you mad? You need to go back, right now."

"But I wanna stay here with you, Matty!"

"You cannot. I fear you'll get hurt, you have to go back."

"But Matty-"

"No buts, Emily." He ordered. "You are going to follow me back, and you are not going to talk back. Got it?"

She looked down. "Yes, Matty."

He didn't like having to be rough with her, but he had to make sure she was safe. He walked back to their home with Emily walking behind him.

He looked back at her; she seemed so devastated. It broke his heart to see his little sister look so sad, but he had to do what he could to protect her.

Mat looked ahead of him again. The fog seemed to be getting a little thicker. It was best that the both of them went home and for him to take a break. Nobody should be wandering around the streets while it was foggy.

It was bad enough if it was night time, but with it being both night and foggy, it wasn't the best combination. Someone could get lost and they wouldn't be able to get home. He hated it when it got real foggy like this.

Halfway back home, he checked on Emily once again.

His face turned pale, seeing the white tabby wasn't following right behind him anymore. She wouldn't run off when she was strictly ordered to follow him. She was very well behaved. If she was told to do something, she would always do it, no matter what.

There was no reason for her to run off, either.

So that could mean only one thing. Somebody must've kidnapped her. He couldn't believe that she was kidnapped right under his snout. Without a single sound being made, too.

He immediately turned around and looked for her. He couldn't go home without her. Everyone must be sick and worried about her by now. There was no way that she could've left without anybody realizing it later.

He _had_ to get her back home safe.

He heard a scream, one of a cry for help. It sounded a lot like Emily. Mat ran to where the sound was coming from. Soon after, the scream stopped. It frightened him a lot. He only hoped she was alright. That he wasn't too late to save her.

He swore, if they hurt her, that would be the end of it. They wouldn't see the light of day ever again if she had a single wound on her.

Mat got to where she was and stopped running. He started walking instead as he panted, trying to catch his breath. All around they were all knocked out. The weasel leader was still awake, but he wasn't able to move.

Emily was in the corner, looking up at the sky. He looked at where she was looking. All he got was a glimpse of something black and white. He couldn't figure out what they looked like, they flew too fast to know who or what it was.

He looked back at Emily. She ran over to him.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mat asked in worry and concern.

She nodded. "I'm- I'm fine, Matty."

He sighed in complete utter relief. They both left, not bothering with them. He figured that whatever happened to them, it was a sign to not mess with them.

It took them nearly an hour to get back, with how foggy it was, but they were close to home. A person, presumably a kid, noticed how they were both walking back to their crate. The little boy asked his parents if they could take them in.

Hearing this, Mat signaled them to follow him. It took them a few second to realized what he meant, but they went after him back to the crate. Seeing all of the cats, they took them back to their home to take care of them.

They were well enough to care for them and love them. They all were washed up, they had a home, food, everything they needed.

* * *

Chester opened his eyes.

He saw the night sky outside the window in front of him. He looked around; everyone else was asleep. Bunnicula wasn't there. He shrugged it aside as he went to get a snack. He looked at the clock next to the bed. It was still quite early, but the sun would be rising soon.

He then sat up. The dream he had felt very real, as if it had actually happened. It did feel familiar though. It felt like memories were flooding back to him. Not just what happened in the dream, either. More than that felt like it was coming back to his mind. Most of it seemed to be blurry for him.

It might seem like a ridiculous idea, but he wanted to look up the address. He wanted to see if it was an actual address, or if it was just his dream.

Chester quietly jumped off of the bed and went onto the computer. He only remembered the address partly, but he remembered enough that was searchable.

The results he got were news articles of how the building and everything around it was burned down sometime in the very early nineteen-hundreds. It was years after the cats were taken in. Nobody got hurt besides three tabbies. An orange one and two white ones.

His heart sank and broke as those were the ones he recognized. There was a photograph of Matthew, Emily, and Jake. He only saw part of him in the dream, but he knew it was Mat.

He remembered that while doing research on twin flames that one or both had several past lives. Chester wondered if this was one of them. It would make sense, considering how real it felt compared to every other dream he had before.

He decided to keep this to himself for now.

Although, he began to wonder if what he saw in his dream was Bunnicula flying away quickly. There was nobody else that was black and white that could fly.

He wiped and rubbed his eyes, feeling ready to cry. It was a little much for him to process.

Chester closed the browser and turned the computer off, it was about time he got back to bed anyways. It took him almost no time at all to fall right back to sleep.

Bunnicula silently went inside the room. He knew what Chester was doing, and it hurt his heart knowing that the kitten he saved died when that happened. It could've been soon after the fire, but it didn't change the fact that he wished he could've saved them once again.

What he wanted to know, though, is why he was looking that sort of thing up. He might never know. He came back during the middle of him doing the research.

He walked over to Chester and patted his head gently. It was soft enough where it wouldn't wake him up. Bunnicula whispered some gibberish to Chester despite the cat being sound asleep.

Afterwards, he left the room for a few hours.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do a chapter relating to past lives, so here's one of Chester's past lives. I pretty much thought of that while I was trying to sleep, so I thought that a chapter on this would be pretty cool. I don't have much to say for this one honestly, ha. But I left a subtle hint for another character having a past life in there besides Chester, so if you guys wanna figure it out then let's see if you got it right.


End file.
